The journal
by wolves7000
Summary: It's been a year sense Sasuke left and Naruto finds a journal in Sasuke's room and then Sasuke? Sasunaru! yaoi! I do not own Naruto, I never have and never will 'crys' sorry summery sucks, stories good, so read and review my sasunaru fan friends!


"Tell me something, when you left, did you think about coming back?"

The room was almost completely empty; there was a dresser and a bed. The few personal items that weren't taken away in boxes to be put into storage were held in the hands of the one person that stood there, blue eyes staring down at the few items that he was able to salvage.

"Did you think of what you left behind? Did you think of me?"

Naruto walked to the empty dresser and set down the items. They were nothing things, a few kunai, a bag, a scroll or two, things most people didn't care about. Naruto kept them because they were Sasuke's, the few things he let behind that the blonde was allowed to keep. There were only two things of value with the items, one was a turquoise and green vase, Naruto remembered the day he had first seen the item.

_It had been an average day, except that Sasuke had not been with the rest of team 7 on their mission. Kakashi sensei had told the two shinobi that Sasuke had caught the flu and was bed riddin for a few days. When the day was over Naruto went over to visit him, it was odd for the Uchiha to stay home no matter what. Naruto knocked on the estates door and waited impatiently. There was silence for a long while so he knocked again. _

_"Sasuke?" He called. This time he heard footsteps. The door opened and Sasuke stood there. He wore a blue hitomi top and black pants, It looked very good on the raven even though he looked tired and his nose was red from sneezing._

_ "Yes?" He asked, his tone was annoyed and Naruto glared at him slightly, even when sick Sasuke was still a bastard. But he ignored it and smiled._

_ "Hey Sasuke, sensei was right, you look awful!" He exclaimed and Sasuke glared at him and walked back into the house, but he left the door open. Seeing this as an alright Naruto dared to walk into the complex. The living room was very pretty, several paintings, very nice ones hung on the walls, almost like a gallery. Near one wall was a light violet pillar and on it was a beautiful vase. Naruto walked over to it, and reached to touch the finly polished object that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight beaming through the window. _

_"Don't touch that!" Naruto jumped and immediately backed away and turned to look at Sasuke who had returned from who knows where and was holding a tissue. He walked over, "Don't touch the vase, It's very fragile." He told the blonde haired ninja a little more softly. _

_Naruto nodded and looked at the Vase again, "It's very nice, I didn't know you liked art, teme." He noted and Sasuke shook his head and touched the vase gently with his free hand. _

_"It was my mother's most prized possession, so now it's also mine to." He said softly, Naruto had never seen Sasuke look so vulnerable before, it almost broke the ninja's heart._

So it had been over a year sense that day, a year sense Sasuke left. Naruto walked to the Uchiha estate to see people carrying out all of Sasuke's and his families stuff, they had told Naruto there wasn't anyone living here so the stuff had to go into storage. That's when he saw one of the men carrying the vase. Luckily Naruto was able to get him to let him keep it. The house was empty now, the rooms deserted. Naruto took the other item of value, something he had found under Sasuke's mattress when he had searched the room, hoping to find something, maybe a reason? He didn't know, but he did find something. It wasn't a thick book but it was sturdy and it had a lock on it. It was voice activated and Naruto couldn't figure out the password, it wasn't avenge, it wasn't Itachi, it wasn't Sasuke, it wasn't team 7, and he had no idea! Naruto took the book and sat on the bed, it still had its blue comforter and sheets and pillows. Naruto was saddened when he was in this room, yet he snuck here often when he wasn't training. It motivated him, reminded him how much he wanted Sasuke to return. Laying back Naruto sighed, the pillow still, even now smelled like Sasuke. It wasn't a very strong smell, not like cologne or perfume, but it was a nice smell it made Naruto want to cry.

"Why did you leave me, were you really so blind Sasuke that you didn't see how much I cared about you? How much I...I loved you?" Naruto whispered, staring at the journal. "I didn't care that you were mean to me, or that you called me names, It was almost like a nick name instead of an insult, you were my teme and I was your dobe." He chuckled but stopped when he heard a 'click' he stared in shock as the latch opened.

"Well I'll be, teme." Naruto grinned and flipped open the book. It was shocking, It started way back when team 7 hadn't been started yet, just before. His face flushed slightly at the entry.

_**Dear annoying blank book, **_

_**I was kissed today! By none other than that dobe, Naruto Uzumaki. Now it wasnt on purpose he was glaring at me and some kid bumped into him and well..that's how it happened. But that's not the oddest part, I Actually..kind of liked it.**_

Naruto's eyes grew wide, Sasuke liked that kiss? Not that the blonde hadn't but...still

_**Of course I reacted like any guy would when he was accidentally kissed by a guy, cough a gag that I was disgusted, as did Naruto, I figure he thought that that was disgusting, which I should be thinking to instead of wanting to kiss him for real, my feelings are confused I'm going.**_

Naruto flipped through the pages, there weren't many writings. He guessed Sasuke didn't write unless he felt it was worth his time. He was surprised to see he wrote mostly about the snooping blonde. Naruto continued to read about Sasuke's thoughts and his growing feelings for the blonde. One such entry made him want to cry.

**_Okay I'll admit it damn it, if I don't tell you I'll tell someone else and that would be bad. I have fallen in love with Naruto! I love everything about him that I also hate! How happy he always is, how loud he is, how they both shared similar pains, everything. I want to tell him this, I wish I could tell him how I feel and I wish I can hold him and run my fingers through his sun kissed locks of hair. But I can't, I can't do any of that! I won't hurt him like that, if he knew I loved him then I went to kill my brother, I know I may not come back alive and if he let me love him and he loved me, I would hurt him even more, so I'll admire and love from afar, I can live with that._**

"You loved me this whole time." Naruto whispered, tears threatening to spill. He slammed the book shut and tossed it at the window and it flew out the opening. Naruto curled up and sobbed softly, "Damn you, leaving me when I loved you." He growled.

"Gee, thanks for throwing this out the window."

Naruto opened his eyes, "Sasuke...?" Naruto whispered and then sat up and turned to the window, and there he stood, Naruto stared at him, "How...?"

Sasuke chuckled softly, he hadn't aged much in a year, a little taller but still the same. He held the journal in his hands and he set in on the dresser and he touched the vase gently, "You kept it safe, thank you." He murmured.

Naruto shot up, off the bed and without thinking about it he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha, holding him tightly. "Sasuke, your back!" Naruto exclaimed, but his heart sunk when he felt Sasuke shake his head, he looked up, his cerulean eyes meeting onyx.

"You can't leave again." He whimpered, holding onto him tightly, "I...I read your diary, you love me don't you!? How can you leave now that I know that?" Sasuke's smiled was sad and he held Naruto in his arms.

"I haven't done what I needed to yet, Itachi's still alive. I just came...I'm not sure, maybe I was wondering if there was anything left." He looked around, then back to Naruto, his face so close to his, "I suppose I did leave something unfinished behind, I'm sorry." He murmured and pressed his lips softly against Naruto's.

Naruto knew how to react, he kissed Sasuke back, whimpering slightly when it ended to soon. He gasped when he felt Sasuke kiss his neck. "I love you, Naruto." He whispered softly.

"Heh, I love you to Sasuke." Naruto returned, touching the back of Sasuke's neck softly.

Sasuke smiled and lifted the blonde and kissed him again, Naruto could feel the truth of Sasuke's feeling in the kiss, he really did love him. Naruto locked his arms around the Uchiha's neck while they kissed, soon though he felt his body pressed down onto the bed and the kiss ended so they both could breath. Naruto stared up at Sasuke lovingly, how many times had the blonde dreamed of this? Sasuke holding him and loving him, it's what they both desired.

Sasuke smiled and touched Naruto's cheek gently, "I don't want to hurt you more when I leave again than I already am." Naruto was already shaking his head, blushing lightly.

"You won't hurt me, teme. I'm glad that I finally know how you feel about me," Naruto told him and he kissed Sasuke gently, telling him he loved him without words and Sasuke returned such feelings.

"Then I'll make sure your happy when I leave." Sasuke murmured against Naruto's lips, holding the blonde closer as he captured his lips again...

The morning came sooner than Naruto could have hoped and when he awoke in Sasuke's bed alone, he knew he had gone. He sat up, flinching lightly and looked around, sunlight streamed through the open window. Naruto's clothing was folded neatly on the end of the bed, of course Sasuke's was gone with him. Naruto slipped out of the bed and pulled his clothes on before walking to the window that overlooked all of Kohana, a beautiful sight. The wind tussled Naruto's hair as he breathed in the mourning air, "I'll bring you home soon Sasuke." He promised.

When he went back to his home he grabbed most of his stuff and returned to the Uchiha residence, this time to stay, maybe just maybe he'd see his true love again sometime. He set up a nice pillar, similar in colour to the vase's former and set it on top of it. Sasuke had taken his journal, but a few days later Naruto found it again ashiteru he discovered was the new password. A new entry held in it, one of love and hope and a promise that he'd need the diary back. So Naruto kept it under his pillow and waited for Sasuke to come get his journal.


End file.
